User blog:Mortal5075/Jigsaw vs Willy Wonka The Battles of Mortal's Boredoom
So heres a new battle, hope you'll like it. Shout out to my boy @LeonardoDaVinci for creating the thumbnail and to @Loygansanno55 for writing one line. Thanks guys! Jigsaw: ''' "Hello Mr. Candy Earl Bradley, I want to play a game Don't bleed Kool-Aid while running harder when you ran away from fame You could never escape my mazes with that selfish thinking So prepare for sugar rush when the clock will start ticking Your rhymes bring more salt to my wounds than Veruca But seeing your sinful life roast will be a pleasure to look at And your creepy river boat trip is even more darker Than the day an asylum chose to Free Willy Wanker." '''Willy Wonka: "Thanks for following my footseps, my number one fan But who can pull off this Tobin Bell end? The Candy Man Can! You think you can blow steam? You're sure old but I dont think you cane You're a worse predecessor than your own with them plot holes bigger than your brain When asked about your morals, kid, a good answer will be none Congratulations, you have squished blueberry juice for a son! My rhymes are hot like chocolate, will make you drown in this glee You can't even step up to an Oompa Loompa, why try to step to me." Jigsaw: "The door to freedom has been closed and you wont see how it ends The only door you can open is between your children's legs Unless if you're into elders too, I can't understand your envision Since your "child friendly factory" needs adult supervision Your land is sickly coloured so much, I'm starting to loose my sight Once I'll shut you up, it will be a deaf versus a blind. There are many useful traps in your land, so you better shut it Your raps are like your skin, so soft that I can't cut it. This whole battle is a trap, loose some candy floss to complete your inversion Thats for enslaving poor little victims of Homer Simpson's abortions I'm a better Dr. Frankestein by simply having money stacked higher But you got used to play games, you had one with Alzheimer." Willy Wonka: "I am a mellow fellow who'll squirell carry you and crush you to the bits You're just a PTSD lovechild who hasnt played enough Sims You cannot put me to sleep, I'm the dreamer of dreams A true music maker, Hello Zapp you on the beats I'll Hoffman and Puff all your legacy to pieces You're the only man who, when it comes to impaling long rods, has no misses Your Billy cannot try-cycle to balance on my disses Let me turn you into a sperm cell and watch how your family life ceases I'm giving you this one for free, cause your Flesh and Blood is falling Will cover your raps in gold and sprinkles, cause just like your games, they are too boring! And I loved seeing you and your family having a good revelation But it was just a world of Pure Imagination." Scrapped Lyrics: Jigsaw: "You think your chocolate's hot but you couldnt be milder You sure made the right choice suck pops from Gene Wilder." Category:Blog posts